Wicke Intente
by TheEaterofWorlds
Summary: Things are going strangely wrong in Team Rocket....


Wicke Intente "Well, James," Jesse said as she loaded the gun, "I've finally figured out what we've been doing wrong. After this, Team Rocket will never fail again!" She leveled the weapon at James. "Now, you have 12 seconds. Run." 

The blue-haired Rocket took off at high speed, running for dear life. He knew she was crazy sometimes, but she had never been like this before. There was no point in trying to get her to change her mind, once she made a decision she seldom went back on it. 

As the count wound down, he could hear his partner sprinting through the woods behind him. Was she gaining? Was she falling back? He dare not stop to look. 

As his mind struck twelve, he heard a shot ring a few feet from his head. "A little close this time Jesse!" He thought to himself and struggled to reach higher speeds. He heard, or hoped he heard, the heavy footsteps of his fellow Rocket falling back. 

Still he ran, chest heaving, muscles screaming, untill he collided head on with Ash, Misty and Brock, who had come to investigate the gunfire. 

"James!" The little twerp Ash exclaimed."What are you up to? What were those shots about? You better not be up to no good again." The punky kid put his hand on the Poke`ball that contained Magneton, the creature he had aquired that morning as a gift. 

"Please, guys. I promise you that I'm here for your help, not your Pikachu. Jesse has fliped out, totally gone nuts. She tryed to kill me! I think she might have already killed Meowth!" 

"Sounds like she really went over the edge this time!" Misty exclaimed. James broke down and started sobbing uncontrolably. Misty put an arm over his shoulders to comfort him, but he pushed it away. 

"Help me, I'm begging you! We need to figure out how to Catch Jessica without getting caught by her!" James cried. 

Ash, unmoved by the tale of woe, mearly crossed his arms in front of him and glared."What makes you think we would want to help you?" The pipsqueak scoffed. 

"You don't realize what this could mean, do you? Think about it. She hates you even more than me!" James exclaimed. 

"She blames all the failures of Team Rocket on me! I guess in her on twisted way, this will be her ultimate success." 

"Man, this is really serious!" Exclaimed Brock."Shouldn't we get officer Jenny in here?" 

"No, not that!" James screamed."I can't turn over a new leaf if I'm in jail. There's no leaves to turn!" 

"Well, I guess we can help you out."Ash mumbled. "Just don't try anything funny. "So all that night, they formulated a plan to rid them of Jesse, trying not to let James help wherever possible. 

"Sheesh, James." Misty laughed. "No wonder you can't catch Pikachu. You're to incompetent to catch your own girlfreind." 

"She's NOT my girlfreind." He said indignantly. 

The next morning, the group rose at the crack of noon to set their trap. 

"And the Charizard goes there." Ash commanded. "What about your new Pokémon?" Inquired James. "Oh, I don't think it's in fighting shape yet." Commented Ash. 

They waited for several hours in the bushes near the pit they dug. "What is it about you guys and pits?" Brock asked. "I feel like I'm going to fall in like you guys always do!" 

James chuckled half-heartedly. 

Eventually Jesse stumbled into the clearing, looking tired and haggard. Her clothes were ripped, her hair had burrs caught in it. She must have been tracking them all night. 

The air was crackling with anticipation as the four waited for the trap to spring. 

Without warning, Jesse disapeared from the clearing. When Misty, Ash, and Brock turned around, they saw that James was missing also. 

"My Magniton!" Ash exclaimed, reaching down at the side where the Poke`mon hung moments before. Suddenly the terrible trio, for Meowth was there as well, appeared in the clearing, freshly dressed and well groomed. 

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said with an evil laugh. "And I suggest you make that double!" James countered. "To protect the world from devistation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation" James pulled out a glistining red rose. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jesse" She said and chuckled softly. 

"James" He added, holding up a Pokéball proudly. 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" The feisty cat Poke`mon popped up, yelling: "Meowth, that's right!" 

"You double-crossed us!" Yelled Ash. 

"You expected anything less?" James said with a laugh. "We're Team Rocket! We're just so good at being bad!" 

"He looked over his shoulder at his smiling partner and threw her the Poke`ball. "Maybe your right, Jesse. Maybe team Rocket will never lose again! Just watch your aim next time." 

"I guess my trigger finger was a little itchy last night." She joked merrily. 

Team Rocket then turned and walked into the woods, heading towards the city where they could mail the boss this Poke`mon. As Team Twerp started to run after them, all three fell into the trap they had constructed. 

James considered going back to get the rest of their Poke`mon, but decided not to push his luck. Besides, tommorow was a new day, teamed up with Jesse and Meowth. 

Well, who knows? Maybe they WOULD never lose again! End Wicke Intente 

Author's note-Wicke Intente is middle english for Wicked Intentions. I was thinking of doing the intire fanfic in Mid. English, but I couldn't find any of the words for the motto. 


End file.
